


That's Not Spaghetti

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Series: Being Guillermo is Suffering [6]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Sexual References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Guillermo is surprised to find a vampire in the kitchen. He asks a question, and unfortunately ends up learning more about Nadja and Laszlo's sex life.
Relationships: Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Series: Being Guillermo is Suffering [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049522
Kudos: 9





	That's Not Spaghetti

~ That's Not Spaghetti ~

Guillermo was surprised to find one of his vampire housemates in the kitchen at all, so it came as quite a shock to see Laszlo standing in front of the stove, wearing oven mitts and holding a wooden spoon in one hand as he stared at the pot that was sitting on a lit burner of the stove.

"Whatcha cookin', Laszlo?" Guillermo asked, with forced casualness.

"Spaghetti," Laszlo replied flatly, lifting the lid off the pot so Guillermo could look inside.

"Okay... those are dildos."

The lid clanged back into place.

"When you let Nadja borrow your little computing machine, she found a webbed site where you can order all kinds of wonderful sex things. The instructions said to sterilize them after use by boiling them."

Guillermo left the kitchen without even bothering to ask whose credit card Nadja had used to order the pile of dildos that her husband was currently boiling.

~end~


End file.
